Strandead
''Strandead ''is a Happy Tree Friends arcade game available at mondomedia.com. It's also available as an iPhone app. The objective of the game is to launch Giggles across the sea to a safer land. Mondomedia.com Description It takes guts to play Strandead the new Happy Tree Friends HTML5 game! Do you have what it takes? Gameplay After you clicked the Play button, you will be greeted by a prologue to the game, which is in the form of a comic strip. It shows that Sniffles has found a way to escape from the island by making use of a fire extinguisher and a huge catapult. For a test, he asked Giggles to try it. Then the game begins. Click and drag Giggles to aim. Release the mouse button to launch her. As she flies through the air, you can give her a little boost by clicking and holding the left mouse button. However, she has limited boost. During Giggles' flight, you can see that there are sea birds like gulls and pelicans which can bounce her, giving her more chance to stay on air. There are also hazards like airplanes, satelites, and buoys. Those hazards will knock her down, causing Giggles to be unable to use boosts, land on birds, or hit other hazards for a short time. Buoys, however, will give her an instant death. If Giggles can no longer stay on air (she finally lands on water and can't bounce back), a shark will attack and eat her. To be able to see the epilogue, Giggles must be launched as far as 3,000 feet (as shown in the blueprint during the prologue). If she managed, Giggles will be shown washed to another land. However, The Mole puts down his umbrella right on Giggles' head, killing her. Deaths *Giggles gets eaten by a shark (if ended up landing on water and can't bounce higher). *Giggles' head gets impaled by The Mole's umbrella (if managed to reach 3,000 feet). *Giggles' intestines get wrapped around a buoy (if landed on a buoy). Injuries *Giggles gets injuries as she bounces back from water or gets hit by hazards. Text Quotes These are shown after Giggles' death, which depends on the distance Giggles traveled. Also, Sniffles will be shown holding an organ depending on the same factor. #1,000-1,500 feet: Keep your eye on the prize! (Sniffles holds an eye) #1,500-2,000 feet: Need a hand? (Sniffles holds a hand) Trivia *This is the first HTF arcade game to be in HTML5 format. It's also the first arcade game to be available as an iPhone app. *This is the second HTF-related iPhone app, after Slap Happy. *Giggles' death involving the buoy is similar to Cuddles' death involving the shovel in Hare Trigger. Both have their intestines wrapped around. *The shark's appearance is similar to the one in Petunia's Summer Smoochie and Wipe Out, but it's gray in color. *This game is based on the episode'' Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. **It might be an alternate plot to the aforementioned episode. The original had Giggles dead before Lifty and Shifty showed up, but in the game, Lifty and Shifty are both shown while Giggles is still alive. Weirdly enough, The Mole appeared in the epilogue, considering the fact that he was shown in the bus prior to ''Jumping the Shark and got involved in the crash. *Flippy appears in this game yet he doesn't flip out (he isn't really involved with the game anyway). Category:HTF games